teppenfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranked Match
The Ranked Match is a competitive mode in TEPPEN where players compete against each other for ranks and rewards. It can be found at the "Battle" option within the main menu. Ranks There are a total of 7 major ranks in the Ranked Match. These are defined by the following (from lowest to highest): *F, E, D, C, B, A, Champion The ranks between F and A have five "classes" which players must reach before going to the next rank, this means there are a total of 31 ranks. They are the following: *F5, F4, F3, F2, F1 *E5, E4, E3, E2, E1 *D5, D4, D3, D2, D1 *C5, C4, C3, C2, C1 *B5, B4, B3, B2, B1 *A5, A4, A3, A2, A1 Ranking up rules With each victory in the Ranked Match, players will earn one star, and with each loss, one star will be lost. The stars are the method of ranking up, where different ranks and classes may need a higher amount of stars for the player to be promoted. A= |-| B= |-| C= |-| D= |-| E= |-| F= Champion Rank Players who get enough stars at the A1 Rank will be promoted to the Champion Rank. At this point, players will instead obtain or lose points rather than stars. All Champion players start at 1600 pts by default. It is impossible to be demoted from the Champion Rank midseason, however, those who do not play any games in a future season after reaching the Champion Rank will be demoted back to A Rank. Special Rules The Ranked Match contains two special rules to make raking up easier in different situations. Chain Bonus The Chain Bonus is only available to players at Rank F, E, D, C and B. Those who win three matches in a row will obtain an extra star for each win. GIANT KILLER CHALLENGE When a player faces another who has a 300+ pts difference than their own, the GIANT KILLER CHALLENGE bonus will be available for the match. If the underdog wins the match, they will obtain an extra star for the win. Rewards Players can earn pre-determined rewards by completing Ranked Match Missions which reset every season. In addition, seasonal rewards are given based on the highest ranking achieved in that season. The rewards are always the same, however the player icons and emblems received are different with every season. Ranking Rewards= |-| Top100 Rewards= Seasons The Ranked Match has seasons which last approximately one month each. When a new season starts, players who participated in the last season and were not between the F5 ~ D5 Ranks will be demoted and start at a different rank. Players who were at Classes 4 ~ 1 will be at Class 5 of the same rank, those at Class 5 will be at Class 5 of the next lower rank. Champion players will be at A5 and those at between the F5 ~ D5 Ranks will remain at the same rank and class they were. Below is a list of all seasons. *Ranked Match "The Beginning" *Ranked Match "Ryu" *Ranked Match "Rathalos" *Ranked Match "X" *Ranked Match "Chun-Li" *Ranked Match "Morrigan Aensland" *Ranked Match "Dante" *Ranked Match "Albert Wesker" Sources *Ranked Matches | TEPPEN -Official Site- Category:Battle Category:Modes